green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Al Qaedanimate
Green ProDuctions Must Die. Godanimate, Please help us kill Green ProDuctions and give us Powerful Weapons to stop him. Thank You. ~''Their Prayers to Stop Green ProDuctions from conquering GoAnimate. ' Al Qaedanimate '''is a GoAnimate formed group Made By SouthParkSatanFan 2015. This Group Terrorizes People's Memories and Childhoods. About Al Qaedanimate started March 18, 2015 founded by SouthparkSatanFan2015 and Rachael HUMPharies. The war took place in Antartica where Green ProDuctions sent Tubbies to Battle them. Biography *Founded- March 18, 2015 *Members: 57 (37 for now) *Classes- Gunner, Solider, Scout, Mech, Pyro, Tanks, and Aircraft *Leader: Kim Jong Un (Current), SouthParkSatanFan2015 (Former) (MrLegoFan10) (Former Leader- Osama Bin Animate(Descaded from being shoot by Doofy the Dragon) Members/Classes Leaders *Kim Jong Un (Superior/Leader/Commander) *DeviousDieselFan1999 VGCP (Founder/Commander) *KeyBirdFilms (Founder/Commander) *Alex Kimble (Commander fo the Spy's) *ILoveCole VGCP (Commander of the Diesel's) *EpicTobuFan 2015 VGCP (Commander of the Pyro's) *Kang Ha Neul (Makes sure for everyone to hate Kim Possible) Spy's *Alex Kimble *Eric Smith *Sky *Boomboxer *Oishi Kawaii Wanted People (By Badges) Badges are for people who are wanted for Murder by SouthParkSatanFan2015. There's still more badges also... and their prizes: * Gold- $10 *Silver- $5 *Bronze- $2 Badge-category-5.png Badge-category-4.png Badge-category-3.png Badge-category-1.png Badge-category-0.png Badge-love-6.png Badge-blogcomment-1.png Badge-category-1.png Badge-picture-7.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-3-0.png Badge-2-5.png Badge-2-4.png Badge-2-6.png Badge-2-7.png Badge-2-3.png Badge-5-7.png Badge-5-6.png Badge-5-5.png Badge-5-4.png Badge-blogcomment-0.png Badge-blogcomment-0.png Badge-love-3.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-love-5.png Badge-love-1.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-6-7.png Badge-6-2.png Badge-6-1.png Badge-6-0.png Badge-6-3.png Badge-6-4.png Badge-6-6.png Badge-6-5.png Executed Members Members who were Executed for doing the Wrong stuff or Leaving the Headquarters without Permission *Hatsune Miku- Too much Singing Japanese Songs *Othr Vocaloids- Same as Hatsune Miku *Diesel- Leaving without Permission *Haruhi Suzimiya- Suicide Bomb Attack Former Members Members who retired/Fired for a reason *Charleyyy- Starting a Fire *Chef Pee Pee- Insult *Pingu- Insult *Thomas the Train- Insult *Frollo- Started a Fire in the Mens Bathroom *Black Yoshi- Rasism *Percy the Small Engine- billed with 500 dollars *Star Butterfly- Okay, She started a Party in the Girls Bathroom and Marco and Bowser Jr came to the Party Trivia *This is a Parody of the Al Qaeda; a Terrorist group who went after the Twin Towers, and the Pentagon and started 9/11 at 2001 when Osama Bin Laden (born-1952-2011) was Alive untill 2011 *They are wanted from the FBI for $60,000. Similar when Osama Bib Laden was wanted for $25,000,000. *Osama Bin Animate used to be their leader, but then was killed by Doofy the Dragon when Doofy tried to kill himself when he couldn't tie his shoes. **Which he is a Parody of Osama Bin Ladin; a Terrorist who started 9/11 by Striking to the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. Now, People are saying he was alive due to Obama. *Their leader is the North Korean Superior (Kim Jon Un) *This was a based off page Al Qaeegee where This Stupid Pedophile edited it and said Green ProDuctions Must Die, This wanted Green ProDuctions to Kill himself, but he defended the wiki and banned him from the wiki forever and shall not return to fuck up the wiki again. The page was deleted for Vandalism. *There also part of ISIS~ An Arabian Group located at Syria (which had Suicide Bomb attacks which fails everytome) Gallery ImageJustin with his familly and other vistors grounding tyrone..jpg|Nope Logo ga11.png Vegeta-1.jpg|HMP! Pathetic People in this team! I vote for Green ProDuctions! Category:Nazi's Category:Antagonist Category:Al Qaedanimate Category:Polices Category:ISIS